


Attesa

by eternalTimaeus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalTimaeus/pseuds/eternalTimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rotolava su un fianco, o su un’ altro. Non stava fermo, non ci riusciva. Era ovunque, scorreva quasi nelle sue vene, poteva sentire quello sghignazzare così supponente, quella voce che sembrava sadicamente adorare l’eterno puntualizzare qualunque parte del proprio forbito linguaggio con battute sarcastiche e/o ironiche. Poteva addirittura vederlo stare lì, fluttuare con le gambe affusolate ed accavallate, braccia incrociate al magro petto, ghigno stampato su quella dannata faccia, capelli all’aria e quei dannati occhiali a punta –perdinci, a punta!- che nascondevano il suo sguardo da tutto e tutti. <br/>Strider era ovunque, parassita delizioso che lo stava portando alla follia con poco.</i> • [DirkJake][NSFW][dedicata ad akitsu-47]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attesa

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Attesa.  
> Fandom: Homestuck.  
> Personaggi: Jake English, Dirk Strider.  
> Genere: Erotico, Romantico.  
> Rating: Rosso  
> Avvertimenti: M/M, Angst a palate, essenzialmente una gigantesca PWP senza senso?  
> Note: 1. Non è betata (betata, bella parola, ahahah.)  
> 2\. Dedicata ad akitsu-47 e le sue dannate fanart, perchè se perdo 3 litri di sangue alla volta è colpa di tutta la quality art che non fa che sfornare. Kitsu, ILU♥.  
> 3\. Ovviamente Dirk e Jake, personaggi di Homestuck, appartengono ad Andrew Hussie supremo genio del male. Io posso solo fare le veci di parte del fandom e di ciò che immagina con ciò che scrivo.  
> 4\. Beh, io ci ho provato. Tentar non nuoce, alla fine, no?. :D Al massimo, i sacchetti per il vomito ve li può consegnare il mio elfo domestico su richiesta. Divertitevi a leggere e fatemi sapere~

_  
Attesa._

 

Fissava la homepage di Pesterchum, aspettando.  
Erano settimane che non vedeva quell’iconcina con gli occhiali da sole spuntare su, in cima alla sua lista di contatti. Erano settimane che non vedeva alcun testo arancione sbucare da una finestrella a caso di Pesterchum, o un saluto, o qualcosa. Erano settimane che non aveva commenti ironici e studiati, o anche solo quei “Lo so.” che l’altro era solito dire durante la cascata di parole con la quale lo sommergeva, dove spesso e volentieri rimembrava all’altro il suo amore per le avventure e i teschi che tanto somigliano al suo casco supertecnologico, ora abbandonato sul suo letto, spento.  
Era in ansia, preoccupato. Preoccupato per quella routine giornaliera spezzata per un tempo così lungo –e per lui, così affamato di attenzioni e di affetto da parte delle persone alla quale lui teneva di più, era come se lo avessero lasciato in un angolo, senza cibo o acqua, in attesa di qualcosa. In attesa di un segnale, di un ‘ping!’, di qualunque cosa.  
 _Che gli fosse successo qualcosa, starà bene?_ Si chiedeva il giovane esploratore, cercando di non fissare quello schermo luminoso , di cercare conforto e distrazione in quelle bellezze dalla pelle color cobalto e zaffiro che tanto affermava di amare, ma che in quel momento non riuscivano per niente a creare una qualsivoglia breccia nella barriera di crescente preoccupazione che aleggiava sinistra attorno al suo cuore.  
 _Magari ha solo un problema di connessione_ , si diceva, tentava di convincersi, un sospiro pesante a lasciare le proprie labbra scure, testa reclinata all’indietro, fissando il soffitto a cupola della stanza. Ci vorrebbe così tanto tempo, per lui che vive in mezzo al mare e lontano da qualunque forma di terraferma, a ripristinare una connessione internet? Alla fine stiamo parlando di Dirk Strider, il genio della robotica, il grande combattente! Lui stesso affermava che non gli sarebbe voluto molto per sistemare le più complesse cose esistenti in quel suo piccolo mondo costituito da una palafitta, un’antenna e un intero mondo in rovina sotto metri e metri d’unico oceano.  
“Avanti, Strider…!” grugniva l’avventuriero, sentendo un moto di nervosismo solleticargli la schiena. Perché non un messaggio, o un a notizia? Perché non si stava facendo vivo? Nemmeno Jane e Roxy lo avevano contattato con delle notizie –ma magari loro hanno il loro daffare, poteva biasimarle? Poteva davvero far ricadere la colpa su quelle due amorevoli persone se il suo migliore amico sembrava essere completamente disperso? Poteva davvero prendersela con loro –che magari nemmeno sapevano che Strider fosse assente da così tanto!– quando è lui, in realtà, quello schifosamente esagitato per la mancanza di notizie su Strider?  
Scuoteva la testa, ennesimo, lungo sospiro.   
Ecco, l’ansia lo stava portando al delirio.   
Si massaggiava le tempie, le dita callose e rovinate contro soffice pelle ambrata dal sole che, a quanto pare, sembrava non perdere mai l’occasione di baciarlo anche nelle sue più oscure avventure. Incisivi sporgenti mordicchiavano con enfasi il labbro inferiore. Gambe piene di graffi davano la spinta necessaria per sollevare il suo intero corpo, e permettergli di schiantarsi contro il letto –e, immancabilmente, colpire con un colpo di anca quel dannato tavolino che quotidianamente minacciava di gettare via dalla finestra.   
Rotolava su un fianco, o su un’ altro. Non stava fermo, non ci riusciva. Era ovunque, scorreva quasi nelle sue vene, poteva sentire quello sghignazzare così supponente, quella voce che sembrava sadicamente adorare l’eterno puntualizzare qualunque parte del proprio forbito linguaggio con battute sarcastiche e/o ironiche. Poteva addirittura vederlo stare lì, fluttuare con le gambe affusolate ed accavallate, braccia incrociate al magro petto, ghigno stampato su quella dannata faccia, capelli all’aria e quei dannati occhiali a punta –perdinci, a punta!- che nascondevano il suo sguardo da tutto e tutti.   
Strider era ovunque, parassita delizioso che lo stava portando alla follia con poco.   
Si rigirava nel letto, aggrappando e stringendo al petto un cuscino, cercando di non pensare a quel sussurro malevolo soffiare contro il suo orecchio. _E’ uno spiffero della finestra,_ si diceva, _è solo un dannato spiffero che mi ricorda che devo riparare la finestra e che Strider sussurra in un modo così sens--_  
“EGADS!” sobbalzava l’indomito avventuriero, trovandosi a stringere decisamente forte il povero cuscino, schiena inarcata per un brivido che, se non fosse letteralmente impossibile, sembrava davvero avergli dato l’impressione di una mano che gli carezzava la spina dorsale. E, come definito in precedenza, era impossibile, visto che era il solo abitante di un isola principalmente deserta e piena zeppa di bestie pericolose. Il rossore nelle sue guance tradiva quello che effettivamente era stato il lampo di sciocca romanticheria (?) che gli aveva anche solo fatto supporre quella cosa realmente priva di senso alcuno. Avanti. Seriamente. La voce di Strider, sensuale? È il suo migliore amico! Non può seriamente pensare una cosa simile nei confronti di una delle persone più care al mondo.  
Nuovamente eccolo muoversi, l’agitazione a pizzicarlo come mille piccole pulci che mordicchiavano la sua pelle affamati e nocivi, e si ritrova a pancia all’aria, a sospirare pesantemente più e più volte, occhi chiusi, strizzati, quasi temesse ad aprirli perché non sapeva se di fronte a sé si sarebbe trovato un mostro, un brutto fantasma, o l’ennesima macchia scura di unidità tropicale a fissarlo dal soffitto.  
O peggio, come appena constatato, una figura tremante e sfocata, ma riconoscibile per numerosi tratti –e stava là, a guardarlo da sopra, semitrasparente come il più irreale dei fantasmi, con quel ghigno, quel ghigno che in ogni modo avrebbe voluto cancellare, anche con un dannato bacio. Che avrebbe dato per poterlo fare, per poterlo vedere almeno una volta così sorpreso e vulnerabile come lui sempre di sente per causa di quel dannato Dirk Strider!  
E in quel momento, in quell’esatto momento in cui la propria sciocca mente aveva desiderato quella vulnerabilità tanto accattivante quanto inesistente nel biondo di sua conoscenza, quel frammento della sua stessa immaginazione e preoccupazione, con un sorriso ben più dolce del precedente, si era accoccolato contro il suo petto, il suono del vento che ora sembrava il ronzio tipico di qualcosa che faceva le fusa.  
Oh. Dio.  
Stava immaginando il “grande e fighissimo” Dirk Strider accucciato su di sé a fare le fusa come un povero gattino indifeso e bisognoso di protezione, e questo gli piaceva. E il fatto stesso che una simile visione tanto fuori-personaggio gli stesse piacendo spaventava ancora di più il giovane English, che si ritrovava a chiudere gli occhi e rilassarsi, cercare di debellare quel pensiero quando, in realtà, la propria mano inconsciamente carezzava un vuoto dove vi doveva essere la chioma bionda dell’altro, trattandolo come se davvero avesse a che fare con un gattino da coccolare, con qualcuno tanto bisognoso delle proprie attenzioni.  
Perché Strider –per lo meno, _quel_ Dirk Strider- aveva bisogno di lui, vero?  
Nonstante gli occhi chiusi, le reazioni del proprio corpo non facevano che lasciar pensare che nella grande stanza ci fosse proprio qualcun altro che si strusciava contro il proprio corpo, bisognoso di attenzioni. Sospirava, un pigro sorriso a carezzargli le labbra, occhi verdi ed annebbiati che sì, vedevano quel riflesso semitrasparente dalle sembianze del giovane Strider continuare ad accoccolarsi contro il proprio corpo, sussurrando il proprio nome, chiamandolo, come un povero disperato.  
“Jake… Jake, tienimi con te, ho paura… Jake, non lasciarmi…” Insisteva, e lui sapeva benissimo che quelle frasi non sarebbero mai uscite dalle labbra dello Strider, ma dai, magari in qualche angolo remoto della terra, a chissà quale ora, Strider stesso si riduceva ad un piccolo fagotto bisognoso di attenzioni, accoccolato addosso ad un cuscino, e magari immaginando quel debole e magro corpo che si ritrovava stretto tra le proprie possenti braccia, come il migliore degli eroi e avventurieri gentiluomo! E magari anche lui divagava con la fantasia, sognando come quelle forti braccia lo carezzassero, le labbra che lo marchiavano quasi a fuoco, la pelle che bruciava sotto ogni bacio, proprio come, in quel momento, lui bruciava sotto i baci di quel disperato frammento, che mugolava compiaciuto degli immaginari marchi che stava infliggendo al proprio abbronzato collo.   
Magari anche lui, delle volte, si spingeva anche oltre le immaginarie coccole, pensava ingenuamente Jake, una mano –la propria, ovviamente, lì a fare le veci di quella del proprio frammento- che scivolava in mezzo alle proprie gambe, dita che, esattamente come lui immaginava, sapientemente tastavano e carezzavano sopra la spessa stoffa di pantaloncini e boxers, là dove sentiva il bisogno di essere soddisfatto, placato.  
“S-Strider…” rispondeva a quel continuo sussurro, l’avventuriero, con la propria voce soffocata dai propri singulti. Tratteneva gemiti con le proprie labbra e le proprie forze, la mano dell’altro che si muoveva ritmicamente, massaggiando quella che sembrava proprio essere un’erezione coi fiocchi. Sentiva i propri fianchi quasi muoversi da soli, implorare a quella mano di continuare, di non fermarsi perché, diavoli, gli piaceva da morire –e perché mai negarlo, alla fine? Era Strider, Strider che si era fatto improvvisamente così eccitante, così bisognoso, una _succubus_ dalle virili sembianze maschili che non sussurrava altro che parole d’amore accompagnati da gesti della più vile lussuria.  
La mano si era infiltrata nei propri pantaloni e boxer, sentiva il calore di quella virilità pulsante contro il palmo della mano (altrui), vi mugolava quasi, implorando ulteriori carezze ed attenzioni.  
“Jake, oh Dio, Jake… ” ansimava dentro la testa altrui il giovane Strider, quello stesso Strider che, per Jake, stava sbottonando e tirando via quegli indumenti fastidiosi che tanto si mettevano contro di loro. E lui alzava pure il bacino, un sorriso idiota ad illuminarne la faccia, accompagnato da qualcosa come un timido rossore, occhiali leggermente storti su quegli occhi annebbiati dal calore.   
Lui ci stava credendo, che Dirk fosse là. Ci stava quasi davvero credendo.  
La mano si muoveva, quasi mossa da chissà quale altra forza, in un massaggio lento, preciso, come se davvero Strider stesse mirando a fargli raggiungere la punta di chissà quale misterioso e proibito piacere, un piacere che, forse, sarebbe stato addirittura superiore a quello che le sue meravigliose creature color cobalto erano capaci di dargli. Erano tocchi talvolta fugaci, talvolta intensi, tanto da fargli credere che di lì a poco sarebbe sicuramente finito tutto quanto. E quindi rallentava di nuovo, diventava schifosamente lento, lo torturava, lo faceva guaire come un povero cane bastonato fino a quando questa non riprendeva un ritmo regolare. Il bacino, ovviamente, seguiva il ritmo, cercava di andare veloce, di seguirlo, ma lui sembrava sempre stare un passo avanti anche in quelle situazioni. Si mordeva il labbro una volta sì e l’altra pure, il viso contorto in espressioni di languido piacere, occhi avvolti nella nebbia del piacere che, se non erano strizzati dalle palpebre, erano a guardare quella proiezione mentale del giovane Strider, sorridendogli, lasciandogli sentire i gemiti che uscivano dalle proprie labbra ormai gonfie e rosse per i morsi. E l’aspetto di Strider era così mozzafiato, per lui impalpabile e pallido come un angelo, quei capelli che Dio solo sa come fanno a stare all’aria in quel modo tanto perfetto, il fisico tonico, ma non troppo muscoloso come il proprio, quel petto e quel vitino magro, quel viso ancora androgino, come se mai stesse per uscire dalla pubertà.   
Era bellissimo, e lo bramava, ne bramava le labbra –ed immaginava queste baciarlo, confortarlo, quasi adorarlo, dargli quelle attenzioni che tanto vorrebbe, immaginarlo darsi piacere mentre la sua stessa mano continuava a masturbarlo, gemiti lievi a cantare con i propri, il corpo tanto pallido a tremare per le fitte che il piacere dava quando correva contro la sua –e la propria- spina dorsale.  
“Sei vicino, vero, Jake?” Eccolo, l’ennesimo sussurro, e quella mano che pompava rapida, una specie di sprint che lo aveva lasciato quasi senza fiato, bocca spalancata in un gemito silenzioso, la schiena che disegnava un leggero arco, maglietta che scendeva e lasciava l’ombelico e gli addominali leggermente in vista –e per un attimo era certo di aver sentito quelle labbra baciarlo proprio là.  
A volte dimenticava che Strider poteva avere il puro aspetto di un angelo, ma che dentro era più malevolo e perverso del Diavolo stesso, grande manipolatore.  
Effettivamente, a raggiungere l’apice e svuotarsi contro il proprio petto non ci mise molto. Aveva lanciato un gemito più forte degli altri, la schiena ad inarcarsi nuovamente, mentre poteva sentire il proprio membro pulsare e liberarsi contro la propria mano, e il seme che arrivava a macchiare il proprio addome scoperto. L’intero corpo dell’indomito avventuriero si afflosciava contro le lenzuola spiegazzate e il materasso stesso, il petto che si alzava e si abbassava rapidamente, ed ora con una grande consapevolezza.  
Strider non era lì. Strider non era _mai_ stato lì, a dargli quelle diavolo di perfette percezioni e lui era stato così stupido da cadere nella tana del leone con tutte le scarpe.  
Con un sospiro stanco, dal retrogusto amaro e rassegnato, andava a subito a prendere un paio di fazzoletti per pulirsi la criminal mano e l’addome macchiato prima di poter coprire le proprie vergogne sotto due strati e mezzo di vestiti. Ma dalla sua mente tutto quello che era accaduto non se ne andava –Strider era stato così dannatamente reale, in quel momento! Poteva essere quasi certo che lui fosse là con lui, che era stato nascosto sotto il suo letto per tutto quel tempo in attesa di quel momento di evidente vulnerabilità…

_[ping!]_

Si sistemava gli occhiali indosso, Jake, e si girava verso il luminoso schermo del computer, dove una nuova finestra gialla e bianca, tipica della chat di Pesterchum, era comparsa, una lunga sequenza di testo arancione che compariva sullo sfondo bianco.

\--timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering golgothasTerror[GT]--

TT: Ehy, bro.  
TT: Scusa per questa lunga assenza, ma purtroppo c’è stata una violenta tempesta marina e la mia abitazione ha ricevuto diversi danni gravi –vivo pur sempre in una palafitta, eh-, per non parlare della connessione internet che era completamente andata.  
TT: Per fortuna adesso sembra essere tutto operativo al 68%, anche se temo di doverci lavorare di più anche oggi per ripristinare almeno il 10% in più e garantirmi sonni tranquilli.  
TT: Ovviamente casa è stata completamente riparata. E le difese contro le tempeste marine sono state incrementate del 20% grazie all’aiuto di Sawtooth.  
\--golgothasTerror [GT] is an idle chum!--  
TT: Scusami per averti fatto preoccupare, anche se credo non avrai notato la mia assenza, preso come sei dalle tue avventure.  
TT: Ci si sente quando ci sei.

\--timaeusTestified [TT] ceased pestering golgothasTerror [GT]--

\--golgothasTerror[GT] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT]--

GT: *sorride* E invece perdinci se la tua presenza mi è mancata compagno mio!

 


End file.
